Shattered Memories
by Strawberrycheezecake
Summary: "It was so long ago that I last saw him... I hope he's alright..." "Why is it so hard to not think about her? I mean... Sure she was the first girl I ever traveled with... ...Weird feeling things." Ash and Misty haven't seen each other in years, but when they finally do see each other again, a big, international problem happens a little too soon.


**Alright, so I really love PokeShipping. (Or, AAML (Ash And Misty Love)). I shipped it since day one of watching the original series, and never shipped Ash with anyone else. Why? Well, I felt like they were meant to be in many ways, so you could say… PokeShipping is my OTP for Pokemon. (NaLu and GaLe for Fairy Tail. Lisanna supports NaLu. XD) **

**I, however, respect all the other shippings, but would much rather write a Fanfiction story for PokeShipping. I'll probably do (I think this is what it's called, but otherwise Jessie x James) RocketShipping one later. For now, POKESHIPPING!**

**I've also found many hints throughout the internet that proves that Ash and Misty had feelings for each other, and that they WERE going to be CANON. (UGH. WHY?! ;-;) So anyways…**

**Yo! I do this in all of my first chapters, so in case someone doesn't know me, I'm Strawberrycheezecake! You can call me either Strawberry or Strawberry-Chan/San (I KNOW MY HONORIFICS.), it's easier that way. I like, A LOT, of things. If I were to name them off, it would just go on forever until I got to the things I don't like. Also, I'm forgetful. **

**There will be no OCs in this Fanfiction, since… PokeShipping. So, without any more suspense, let me show you the world of my amazing, (Fastly typed), WORLD OF FANFICTION! (Yes, I did do that randomly.)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own PokeShipping or Pokemon itself. **

Cerulean City was, generally nowadays, peaceful and content. No one usually went to the Gym, and the bike shop was the main tourist attraction. A girl, with short, orange hair clambered a little clumsily out of bed, quickly readjusted herself, and went to a mirror in her room. Her viridian-colored eyes zoomed towards an opened window when she heard something tap on it. Her shoulders slumped as she realized nothing was there, only a stupid tree.

She stubbornly kicked her floor, and sighed. She muttered something quickly before her eyes returned to the window, and she finally walked over towards it. She gazed tiredly out of it, seeing as nothing but the tree was out there. Her attention turned to a photograph that was pinned to her wall. The image had herself, holding a small, egg-shaped creature with an adorable look on it's small, pointed face. A dark-skinned guy standing on her left, his eyes slants almost. On her right, she saw an old friend, a boy, whose face she was very familiar with.

For some reason, she could never forget his black, spiky-ish hair, or his brown eyes. A yellow, mouse-like creature with red cheeks stood on the boy's shoulder, and had a small paw on her head. She couldn't help but smile softly at it. It brought back so many memories of her old adventure, one she could no longer pursue due to her duties at the Gym. She glanced back at the window again. She put her hand up towards the image, and gently touched where the creature in her arms was. "Togetic…" She muttered. "Why did you have to leave? You could've stayed a Togepi, and probably would've stayed in my arms forever…"

Togepi, now Togetic, had wings and had to leave the girl soon after it changed. She glanced at the dark-skinned guy. She chuckled a bit, remembering his flirtatious attitude towards every girl he saw, except herself. "Brock… I know you're only a city away now, but it still seems for far…" She then looked at the boy, and giggled a bit at many memories that flew into her mind. "Ash… Never mind…" She looked at the Pokemon that was on his shoulder. "And Pikachu. I miss you so much, you little thing. Please tell me you cause a little bit of trouble for the group. Or I hope you still are cute…" Her memories were, rather rudely, interupted by a loud, single knock on the door.

She groaned loudly and stomped over to the door, already getting a little fired up. She opened it, and saw one of her older sisters, a girl with pink hair and blue eyes. "Yes, Lily?"

"Misty!" Her childlike enthusiasm already began to show. "You need to get ready for the Gym! Rumor is, there's a challenger for once!" She shrilled out. Lily's loud voice often irratated Misty so much. She smiled painfully at her older sister.

"Heh… Alright… Now go and get prettied up," She turned her back to imitate a puke. "And get ready for your show…" She gently started to push her sister's back. Luckily, Lily budged and skipped off to her room joyously. Misty shut the door, and leaned against it. She sighed. _How am I already so exhausted?_ She asked herself, noting that Lily usually was fully of energy, and she probably sucked all of it out of Misty. _That'll work then…_ Reluctantly, she looked at the image from a distance before going and getting her usual outfit for the Gym. "It's been so long…" She mumbled, and started to change quickly.

The regular Gym Trainers were already warming up with their Pokemon in the pool. Misty couldn't help but smile a bit at this. She always dreamed of being the Water Type Pokemon Master, but being the Gym Leader of Cerulean had to work out. Many of the trainers called a greeting out to her, and she easily responded back. She had curled her hair more forwards, a recommendation made by her sister, Daisy. Misty didn't like how it usually stuck out like that, but for the sake of the eldest sister, she kept it.

Misty climbed up the ladder to where her Gym Leader post was. As part of her job, and profession, she had a light blue one piece on, with a nice darker blue half-jacket. It needs more yellow… and red… She grumbled inside her head as she climbed up. Six Pokeballs sat on top of her seat, and she moved them to her belt. She leaned back, and relaxed. One of the Gym Trainers had climbed out of the pool, and looked up at her. She was a recent addition.

"Miss Misty?" The new Gym Trainer called up to her. Misty glanced down at her.

"Yes?" Was Misty's response.

"Isn't the Sensational Sisters' performance before any battles?" Misty chuckled a bit at her, since the new girl didn't understand the schedule just yet. Misty nodded.

"Yeah," Misty called back down. The female Gym Trainer nodded in understand, and leaped back into the pool. She sighed, and tapped one of her Pokeballs boredly. She sent the Pokemon out to the ground, and saw her Golduck. It pained Misty a little to see Golduck, since she missed the old, regular Psyduck. Either way, it was still the same soul. She glanced over at the entrance to the Gym, and saw no one was there.

Misty climbed back down and went towards the back of the Gym, where herself and her sisters resided. She knocked a little impatiently on a door. "Daisy, when is your dang show going to start?" Misty asked, annoyed a little.

"Hm?" She heard Daisy's confused tone. Misty slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Don't tell me you forgot about your own show…" Daisy was always more absent-minded than her other sisters. Luckily, her cheerfulness fills in for it. Lily and Violet, however, were almost similar in many ways. Sometimes, a little too similar.

"Oh!" Daisy sang out after a while, clearly remembering the all-time important show.

_It happens everyday, yet she still forgets it…_ Misty sighed aloud. _At least I'll get some free time. Not like a Gym Leader will attract much attention- Wait…_ "UGH! I forgot! Gym Leaders attract whole lots of attention, what am I thinking?!" Misty yelped out, and quickly calmed herself down when she heard Daisy scream in fright at Misty's sudden outburst. She felt Golduck's webbed hand tap on Misty's center back roughly, and orangette glanced back. Golduck held a fishing pole in it's other hand. Another smaller one was on the ground besides it.

Misty smiled at the Pokemon. "Once I get the show started…" She promised the Water Type. Misty heard some shuffling in the inside of the room, and the door started to open inwards. It used to be outwards, until Misty's face got hit by it when she was younger.

"Ta-Da!" Misty's blonde sister squealed out in delight as she showed off her new outfit. Misty, once again, slapped her forehead.

"…Too showy…" She muttered. Daisy glanced at her youngest sister, tilting her head in complete confusion. Misty laughed nervously. "I mean, I like it and all, but it's… More revealing than any other outfit. Why not wear the one I like?" Daisy frowned at this.

"I bought it yesterday! I really like it! So do Violet and Lily!" Daisy smiled widely and brightly at Misty.

"Alright… I'll get Violet and Lily then- AH!" When she had turned to begin the search for her other two sisters, the bluenette and pinkette stood as close as Golduck. "I feel cornered!" Misty wailed out, a memory of a long ago past of when she was a child.

"YOU GUYS ARE CORNERING ME!" Wailed out a young, tinier Misty. Her viridian-colored eyes were wet with tears, and she flailed around helplessly while being surrounded by her three elder sisters.

"You're so loud, Misty," A young Violet complained, gently hitting the orangette on the head. "No wonder we're prettier!" There was a teasful tone in her voice. Misty frowned, and finally cried out. Her sadness didn't last long, as it quickly turned to just pure evil and madness. Misty had ran across the entire Gym, and even interupted her father's battle, which he was winning. He won either way.

Misty turned to Golduck. "You were in on this, weren't you?" She said to the Pokemon in an intimidating voice, trying to spook the Pokemon. All Golduck did was smile at his trainer, and took her fishing pole with him, forgetting his by accident. Sometimes, Misty could just tell something in his head didn't fully evolve. She chuckled a bit, and squeezed past her sisters, grabbing Golduck's pole.

Her sisters followed her, since the Gym Leader, or her, had to announce their grand arrival. Nearly 150 people were gathered up in the bleachers, and Daisy quickly handed Misty the microphone before she left. She sighed outside of the microphone's range, and finally yelled out. "HEY!" The attention turned almost immediately onto the Gym Leader. "Sensational Sisters, here, now, BYE." And with that, Misty exited the Gym as soon as the show started. She could already hear the fanboys.

She walked to the Golden Nugget bridge, where lovers were being all lovey-dovey. Misty simply ignored them all and finally turned at the end of the bridge onto the route. She walked down a big staircase, and saw the extra members of her group. She smiled a bit when she saw one of her old friends wave her down. He was sitting next to Golduck, who was already fishing. "Hey, Misty!" She heard him call out.

"Yo Brock!" She called back, and hurried down the rest of the stairs. She also saw an older man, a boy, and another younger man. "Nice to see you again, Tracey, Professor. Bill."

"Nice to see ya' too, Misty," Bill responded, before returning to fishing. The orangette sat down next to her Golduck.

"Misty, how's the Gym going?" Tracey asked her as she sat down.

"Right now my sisters are doing their performance." Misty glanced at Brock. "Don't you need to see it, Brock?" He shook his head.

"Nah, the Gym's kind of been draining me recently. Most of my challengers aren't motivated enough, or have good willpower to even get past me…" He sighed, already in deep thought. Seeing his expression, Misty already knew what he was thinking about. Ash.

"Yeah, he was maybe one of your best challengers, wasn't he?" Brock just nodded.

"I'm presuming you two are talking about Ash," Professor Oak blurted out. "I hear he's in Kalos now. Well, that's what Sycamore told me. And Juniper too." Misty never knew many other professors, besides Professor Oak and Professor Elm.

"Kalos is pretty far, isn't it? But closer than Unova, right Professor?" Tracey had turned towards the elderly Professor. Professor Oak nodded.

"Kalos is a bit closer than Unova, but either way, it's far. But I hear it's very beautiful and relaxing, with no troubles."

"Eh, I doubt that. Ol' Ash is gon'a make some kinda problem, with those damn Team Rocket fools followin' him," Bill added, leaning back a bit. "Plus, I did some research, and I hear Kalos is pretty well known for fashion. If Ash's traveling with at least one girl, about half of his money is gon'a be spent on fashion stuff."

"Those are just merely stereotypes," A new voice chirped out. Misty glanced to her left and saw the Professor's grandson approaching them, also wielding a fishing pole.

"Gary! You've finished all of the work at the lab, I presume!" Professor Oak stared at his grandson. The Professor often left Gary his work and papers, so in the future, Gary could be the new professor.

"What do you mean by 'stereotypes' Gary?" Misty couldn't help but ask him. She knew what it meant, just not what Gary meant by that. She saw him sit down about a foot away from her. Even though she had told him, a long while ago, that she was okay with him, he was a bit afraid of her.

"What I mean is that all regions have stereotypes against each other. Let's say someone from Sinnoh met up with someone in Johto. Now keep in mind, they aren't anything special like Champions, Elite Four members, Gym Leaders, Professors, or anyone the world can respect. Usually, but rarely seen, the two trainers would through stereotypes at each other, and a battle would begin." Gary had stopped quickly to see if she was listening. "But sometimes, in this case, let's pretend the Johto person won, the Sinnoh person would get enraged, and even declare war on Johto, even though they're equivalent to a normal person."

"So then, the Sinnoh person would go back to Sinnoh, convince the entire region, somehow, to fight Johto. Now, the Sinnoh people don't respect any Johto trainers, champions, Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, etc. And vice-versa with Johto," Gary continued. "But, this also means they disrespect their own champions, Gym Leaders, and so on and so forth. Now, all Gym Leaders from both regions would meet up, and discuss on a way to end the Trainers' War. If they have an idea, they all tell the Elite Four members, the Elite Four members tell the current reigning Champions, and the Champions and Professors try to work on stopping it with the plan. If it fails, the process repeats until it works. Or, until one side of the war wins…" Misty was absolutely surprised just stereotyped insults could lead to a huge war that would be nearly impossible to stop.

"What if the regions had allies? Or, would they try to get other regions mixed into the war?" Misty inquired.

"It's happened before. I think… It was a battle between Kalos and Kanto originally. 300 years ago or something? Huge weapon was in it, used some legendary's power. Anyways, Kalos was the one who started the war against Kanto. Kalos brought Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Unova onto their side, while Kanto only had Johto and the Orange Islands. It was a hard battle… Kanto generally got destroyed, which is pretty obvious… Johto was rarely touched and the Orange Islands were safe. Kanto's side got some damage on Unova, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and a bit on Kalos. Kalos…" Gary sighed. "In the end, Kalos did win, but also threw some damage onto the allying regions they had." Misty remained quiet, and finally focused on fishing. She cast her line out, and waited.

"There hasn't been any wars recently, though. That's a good thing," Tracey commented. "I'm happy we don't need to worry about it. What are some of the insults, Gary?" Gary glanced at Tracey, and shrugged a little.

"I don't know many… But a few Kalosian ones are… 'Lady Gaga's Children', 'Feather-Brained', 'Le Cruella De Vils'… 'Stuck-Up Snobs' is my favorite one. Most of them insult fashion. Unovian… Uh… Some have really vulgar language. The only one I know, that doesn't have any offensive words is 'Creepy, City Crawlers.' Sinnans… 'Cold-Hearted Bunnies', '80-God believers', 'Snow-skin', 'High off of the mountain heads'…" Misty tried not to laugh at a few.

"Then there's Hoenns! 'Tropi-Haired', 'Amphibians', uh… 'Wild Ones'… A whole lot. There's none for Johto I think though. Kanto has a few, but those are only rumors. One is 'Oldies'. Huh, weird. There's young people here too." Misty heard the Professor sigh when Gary finished.

"It's because our Pokemon have been known for the longest time, hence 'Oldies'…" Bill of a sudden laughed a bit.

"This is the most largest conservation I've ever been in!" He laughed aloud. Tracey nodded in agreement. It was so obvious that he probably wanted to be drawing right then, but he tried to look like he was into fishing. Misty was about to say something, until the line she had cast out started to move a bit.

"Gol! GOLDUCK!" Golduck had hopped up from it's seat and started to pull on the pole. Misty quickly started to pull it in too, and reel.

"Come on Misty, you got this!" Tracey encouraged her on. The others began to join in quickly. She always fished with them, Gary less likely, every week. She never minded that she was the only girl in the group. It always reminded her of her adventures with Ash and Brock, so many years ago.

A boat had stopped in a large, populated harbor. A trainer with spiky-ish black hair, shining brown eyes, and a red hat placed atop his head walked off of the boat, a Pikachu excitedly looking around on the boy's shoulder. He breathed in the fresh air, and walked in between the people of the region. _This is Vermillion City after so long? It's port is still busy, I see…_ The trainer usually traveled by plane most of the time, but he had taken his time on the ride to enjoy some time with his Pikachu.

"_Pika pika chuu!_" The Pikachu cried out in delight. It was almost happy to see the city. The trainer looked back, knowing a trouble-some trio was also on the boat, following him as usual.

"Heh, hey Pikachu? Wanna bet some food that Team Rocket followed us?" The trainer smirked at his Pokemon. Pikachu nodded.

"_Pika._"

"Let's go get some food then. I owe you half. I saw James at the pool once. For now…" The trainer paused as he saw a poster. He remained quiet as he stared at it.

"_Pika?_" Pikachu looked at the poster, and smiled happily. "_Pika! Pikachu! Pika pika!_" Pikachu pointed at it with joy, and stood up on it's trainer's head. The trainer smiled.

"Yeah, I see Pikachu… To Cerulean then?"

"_Pika pi!_" Pikachu cried out once more, jumping off of it's trainer's head and on to the ground. It's little stomach growled. The trainer laughed.

"Right, the food! Race ya!" The trainer began to run towards the nearest restaurant. Pikachu quickly and easily caught up to it's trainer.

**I really hope that was good! I tried to get the personalities the best I could… Also, the geography is based off of the game, the Golden Nugget bridge, etc… Also, I forget if Bill has a Southern accent in the anime, but his voice in this is based off of the manga's version. Pokemon Adventures' version. (PokeSpe/Pokemon Special). I really hope you all enjoyed it! **

**A quick clarification here, if you don't play the games… The war that was 300 years ago… (I might've messed up on some information, but it's a Fanfiction.), it was mentioned in the game, and I was all: "DIDN'T ANOTHER REGION HAVE A WAR THAT HAPPENED A LONG TIME AGO?! OMF- I COULD MAKE AN INTERNATIONAL WAR IN THIS. POKEWAR 1. NOW WE NEED TO WAIT FOR POKEWAR 2. IT'LL BE AS BAD AS WORLD WAR TWO. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME-"**

**So yeah, I'll be eventually recommending other stories on this. Just not now. I will, however, recommend a few authors on this site. :3**

**~Rebel Checkmate (She helped me with the title of this. ;u; One of my best friends)**

**~SnowFairyPrincess (Another one of my best friends. :D)**

**Be sure to check out my other Fanfictions too!**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**

**R&R**


End file.
